Talk:Shades of Drinal: Puzzle Pieces
Sleeper's Tomb: The Forgotten Catacombs (Advanced Solo) # Find the missing pieces: #* First half of the Wurmbone Key: in the back of Pyre's room. (Unsure of strategy other than hit hard and fast. Pyre spawns adds every 25%, which must be dealt with - blue and green AEs are suggested.) #** During the fight you will receive multiple texts about Pyre. When this occurs a mob will spawn from a column. #** Kill the mob that spawns from one of the columns in the room ASAP or he will soon unleash some major damage upon you. #** Once all four events occur he will be fully weakened and will die #* Second half of the Wurmbone Key: in the back of Frost's room. (Get him to damage a pillar and then keep hitting that one until it falls, he is nearly invincible until then.)''Clear his room of constructs before engaging him. #** Hotkey the Globule of Mass Deceleration. #** When Frost casts Pile Driver the first time, use a globule against him. This makes a pillar attackable. Focus on defeating the pillar. #** Beat on Frost again until you can interrupt Pile Driver again. This makes a second pillar attackable; defeat it. #** Now you should be able to defeat Frost. #* Map #** Return to the Commander room and go take the now-open hallway to the east. #*** Walking through skulls in the middle of the hallway will briefly turn you into an imp and make an extra caretaker spawn. #*** The next named you encounter is the Eternal Sentinel (102^). #*** Keep him near the gargoyles that are walking around. #*** Whenever he charges make sure he runs into a gargoyle. #*** After he hits it 2-3 times it should break and he'll no longer be able to siphon health from it. #** Continue having the Eternal Sentinel charge into the other gargoyles until two are destroyed. #**Statue and the map #*** Continue east. The three injured Draconians will give you hints. #*** "We were unable to contain the power of the pillars; they cannot be active for long!" #*** "Should have known... red... counters blue." #*** "... pedestal... must get the statue on... pedestal." #*** Map: at the Forgotten Statue's feet. ''(If you avoid stepping in the circle, he won't attack you.) #*** Before fully clearing the room, play with the pillars to get accustomed to how they function. In a nutshell, the first click makes the red beam appear, the second click makes the blue beam appear, and the third click resets the pillars. #*** Near the center of the room are four pillars--two red, two blue. #*** Get the statue to the center pedestal when you need to counter him. #*** Whenever the statue has a red aura up, counter it with a blue pillar. #*** Whenever the statue has a blue aura up, counter it with a red pillar. #*** When dragging him into the aura, make sure he remains there until the message states that his cerulean aura dissipates.